1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power tools and, more particularly, to a system for cooling exhaust gases generated by the engine of the power tool.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,586 discloses a portable leaf blower/vacuum that uses the flywheel of its engine to direct cooling air through the interior of the interior fan housing, across the cylinder, and across the muffler. The air is mixed with the hot muffler discharge gas when it exits the muffler guard. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,146 discloses a blower that also mixes cooling air with engine exhaust. U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,855 discloses a flywheel of a chain saw located close to its muffler. U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,502 discloses diverting air from a blower impeller by means of a tube to mix with exhaust gases. U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,048 discloses an exhaust vent from a muffler that opens into a blower volute casing.